Band Of Love
by jalex1
Summary: Music and Love, two combinations that can make the ultimate relationship. Falling in love unexpectedly makes life worth living for. Finn and Rachel one Shot.


**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

****Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! Quick One Shot Idea that wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it out! Im sad of the lack of stories that have Finn as a Main character come on guys keep this character alive :) Ill be finishing up thirsty for you theres 5 chapters left in that story and I'm also working on my new Finchel/Fuinn project Im not stopping now guys! BTW The songs are from a 90's shows called California Dreams I loved this show and I totally shipped Jake and Tiffani!****

~During a concert at McKinley Music Hall Born Stars music group was finishing up their second gig they were becoming a popular local band that everyone wanted to book at their restaurants or parties or social events~

"Thank you Lima Music Hall we're the Born Stars and you guys kicked ass tonight!"Puck yells into the mic as they all walk off stage.

"You guys kicked Ass Puckerman we can't use crass language like that there were kids in the audience."Rachel says crossing her arms

"Kids? Berry they were preteens Im sure they hear the word Ass all the time and Im more than positive that they're getting more action than you are. Stop being uptight."Puck says taking off his guitar and putting it in the case.

"Plus 1000 split 4 ways that's not a bad night for us. And everyone loved out set list tonight."Tina says smiling

"Like I said we kicked ass."Puck says as he takes a seat

"No we didn't we were far from perfect, Ryder what was going on during your drum solo during the third song?"Rachel asked

"What was wrong with my drum solo?"Ryder asked

"It was 15 seconds too long you nearly fabricated the length of the song."Rachel says

"Rachel you're being crazy it's called a drum solo and I'm the drummer so I can decide how long it can be."Ryder says

"Well I'm the lead singer and the leader of this band so I'm telling you to knock that off."Rachel says

"Who said you were the leader of this band? Kurt and I put this band together you're in the band because well you're one hell of a singer."Puck says

"Where is Kurt anyways?"Tina asked

"998, 999 1000 wow guys tonight was great and I even managed to books you a gig at the local Carnival this weekend it's suppose to be big...wait what's the problem?"Kurt asked

"As our Manager I think you need to knock some sense into our Lead Singer."Ryder says annoyed.

"Im just saying that silly solos like the one you did tonight could have messed up our whole set list we had to reduce the length of Puck's song just to accommodate your stupid decision. I know you can't read Ryder but does that also mean you can't do math we have a set time length for performances and we can't go over that."Rachel says

"Here...we go."Puck says as he runs his hand through his mohawk

"Rachel.."Tina says closing her eyes

"What?"Rachel says confused Everyone turns to Ryder who is now fuming if he turned anymore Red than he already was there would be steam coming out of his ears.

"You know what Rachel I've been holding this in for about 2 years now and I'm going to tell you exactly what we're all thinking but no one is going to say because we need your talent...You are a pompous Diva who thinks she is god's gift to the world, you are self centered and all you care about is yourself and how great you think you sounded on stage. You walk around here like you're the best when in reality you're nothing but a wanna be small boobed annoying Diva who can't make it in the music industry by herself so you decided to be apart of a band. And One more thing the main reason you don't have a boyfriend is because no self respecting man would ever want to be with a woman like you who picks and nags about every single damn thing!"Ryder yells He pick up his drum sticks and looks over at everyone else.

"And if it's not obvious. I QUIT!"Ryder yells

"Shit..Ryder wait!"Kurt says running after him

"Damn it Berry!"Puck says standing up throwing his arms in the air.

"How is this MY fault! You heard him go on a rampage!"Rachel says

"You hit his weak spot you know how sensitive Ryder is about not being able to read yet you actually said something about it and used it against him."Tina says

"I stand by my statement."Rachel says

"I swear Berry Sometimes I would consider kicking you out of the group but I can't we do need you."Puck says annoyed.

Kurt walks back inside and he sighs "There's no use in talking to him Ryder wants out of Born Stars..."Kurt says

"Damn it!"Puck says

"Rachel Apologize!"Tina says

"Even if she did it wouldn't matter Ryder is done."Kurt says

"Great we need a new drummer now...we have until this weekend to hold auditions."Tina says

"I'll spread the word around hopefully we can find something."Kurt says

"Let's pack up I need a damn beer."Puck says

~At the gym in the basketball area~ Puck walks towards the court and sees his best friend shooting around

"Hey Finny-Man."Puck says holding out his hand The Tall 6 foot 3 man smiled and shook his hand

"Hey Puck wow man you look like hell what happened?"Finn asked

"Ryder quit last night so now I gotta find a new drummer before this weekend...we're holding auditions and none of them are right."Puck says as he takes the ball from Finn he nods and then jumps up to get the rebound as the ball hits the rim.

Puck gets an idea and smiles "Finn I know you have a set of drums at your place."Puck says

"Soo.."Finn says

"I'm just saying you and I used to be a great duo back in our high school days."Puck says hopeful Finn looks at him

"No."Finn says

"COME ON! Please, it'll be fun I promise!"Puck begs

"Look as much as I wanna help you, No I hear your stories about your band and as great as it sounds I don't want to deal with a person with a huge ego. I've dealt with that before remember."Finn says

"Yeah I know but I doubt you'll fall in with Rachel come on man I need your help please..."Puck says holding out his hands in a begging motion. Finn sighs

"Look I'll audition but if you happen to find another drummer better than me than you better pick him."Finn says

"That works for me."Puck says and hugs his best friend Finn laughs and pats him on the back.

Rachel Tina and Kurt are holding auditions and they all slam their head on the table

"None of these drummers are Good enough...that last guy couldn't even stay on beat with my song"Rachel says

"We have to pick someone...we need a drummer."Kurt says

"Hey howdy hay my band members"Puck smiles

"Where have you been we've been holding auditions since 10 am and it's 1pm now."Rachel says

"I was out looking for a drummer and I think I found one."Puck says

"Who and if it's a big faked chested woman with big lips and blonde high lights. NO."Tina says

"Damn that woman would be hot though...but no FINN!"Puck yells Finn walks through the door and nervously waves at the three sitting at the table Rachel quickly sits up and takes in his appearance.

"Wow.."Rachel says softly Tina laughs and nudges her

"He is hot isn't he."Tina whispers Rachel nods and smiles at Finn.

"Alright bro Drum set is over there let's play...uhm Hot for teacher."Puck says Finn nods

"Finn don't you need drum sticks?"Kurt asked

"I brought my own.."Finn says

"Always prepared I like it."Kurt says

As they are playing the song Rachel could not keep her eyes off of Finn as the song ended the three clapped and Puck took off his guitar and fist bumped Finn. Finn gets up and shoves his hand in his pockets while he watches the band huddle in the group.

"Band Meeting!"Kurt says

"So what do you think?"Puck asked

"I say he's in he's the best drummer we've seen in years he's better than Ryder!"Tina says

"I say he's in he's got a great presence about him and we could use someone like him for our image."Kurt says

"Rachel what do you think?"Puck asked Rachel is busy looking over at Finn who is looking out the window.

"BERRY!"Puck yells

"Huh What?"Rachel says

"Someone has a crush."Kurt says

"Is Finn in or out.."Puck asked

"He's definitely in."Rachel says

"FINN!"Puck jumps Finn turns around and raises his eyebrow

"You're in Brother Welcome to the Born Stars!"Puck says Finn chuckles and rubs the back of his neck as everyone welcomes him to the band. Rachel walks up to him and she smiles

"Welcome to the Band Finn..."Rachel says

"Hudson...Finn Hudson."Finn says Rachel smiles and shakes his head saying the words "Rachel Barbara Berry Hudson" In her head.

After celebrating and getting to know Finn a little more they are call it a day and decide to head their own way. Finn walks out to his car and sees Rachel crossing her arms waiting at the bus stop.

"Uhm Rachel? Do you need a ride?"Finn asked

"Oh No I don't want to impose plus the bus will be here in 5 minutes."Rachel says

"Come on I insist plus it's getting cold out and dark."Finn says

"Alright..I guess I'll accept your offer."Rachel says Finn nods and as they walk to his truck he opens the door for her Rachel smiles brightly and he clears his throat and closes the door once she in.

"You're a true gentleman."Rachel says Finn chuckles and starts the car

"My Mother taught me well."Finn says

"When did you learn to play drums?"Rachel asked

"At age 5 my grandfather got me a set and I've been obsessed with playing ever since."Finn says

"You should have joined when the band was first put together would have saved us time."Rachel smiles

"I stopped playing for a bit, I mainly work as a mechanic at my step dad's shop."Finn says

"So you work on cars too? Wow I'm getting my dad's toyota but he mainly uses it for work."Rachel says Finn nods and pulls up to her house.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for rehearsal?"Finn says

"Yes you will I'm glad we'll be spending time together Finn."Rachel says

"Yeah, uhm me too."Finn says as he watches Rachel get out of the car and go into her house she smiles and waves at him Finn nods and waves then drives off.

While in Kurt's garage Kurt claps his hands and smiles very pleased that he got the band another gig after this weekend.

Puck Finn and Tina walk in and see Kurt jump "I got us a gig for the Ohio State Football team ceremony they're gonna pay us 2 grand since their DJ bailed."Kurt smiles

"YES!"Puck says high fiving Kurt Finn and Tina laugh as they get their instruments ready Finn sits at the Drum set and begins testing out the drums Rachel suddenly walks in and heads straight for Finn.

"Morning."Rachel says Finn looks up "Hey Rach what's up."Finn says

"I made you my special Banana bread I hope you like it."Rachel says Finn smiles and takes the plate

"Thanks uhm I didn't get you anything..."Finn says

"It's a welcome to the band offering."Rachel says

"Funny we never got baked goodies when we joined the band."Tina says

"I made up the band I should have gotten a 7 tier cake."Puck says shaking his head.

"Well I appreciate it a lot Thank you."Finn says and gets up to lean and kiss her cheek. Rachel blushes and smiles at him.

"Can we rehearse now, we have to get this gig perfect to set up for the next gig."Kurt says Rachel snaps out of it and takes her spot at the microphone. After rehearsing for an hour and a half Kurt taps his chin

"We need new songs, Rachel I want one new song before this weekend can you do that?"Kurt asked

"What's wrong with our songs now?"Puck asked

"It's predictable and boring we need new material so Rachel One song tonight Please."Kurt says

"No problem...I'm very inspired."Rachel says turning to Finn who is removing his shirt leaving him in a sleeveless shirt.

"I bet you are just ask him out."Tina says

"That would be weird I don't know him that well but I want to."Rachel says

"Hence the phrase ASK HIM OUT."Tina giggles

"So Finn I heard you singing in the background you have an incredible voice."Rachel says tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks."Finn smiles

"I was wondering if you ..."Rachel says

"If I?"Finn asked

"If you could fix my Dad's car for me it's acting weird and I need help in order to you know drive it."Rachel says Finn chuckles

"Yeah I'd love to help you out how about after practice we head straight over to your place?"Finn asked

"Perfect."Rachel says

"Five bucks says Rachel gets it on with Finn."Kurt whispers to Puck and Tina Puck turns his head and sees Finn and Rachel are talking and laughing.

"No way Finn isn't into Rachel, he's not dating right now he got screwed over in his last relationship and he's not into being committed."Puck says

"Who knows Finn's mind may change."Tina says

"I know Finn and I doubt it."Puck says

"We shouldn't let this happen then if Finn isn't interested and Rachel is and they hook up this could be bad it took forever to find a perfect drummer."Kurt says

"I'll talk to Finn."Puck says

Puck walks over to Finn and Rachel who are laughing. "Yo Can I holla at you for a second?"Puck says

"Who talks like that."Rachel asked Finn laughs

"I need to talk to my best friend so beat it."Puck says Rachel rolls her eyes and squeezes Finn's hand as she walks over to Tina

"Whats up."Finn smiles

"You and Berry.."Puck says Finn gives him a confused look.

"You dont like her do you?"Puck asked

"What? no we just met like 2 days ago Puck and now we're friends."Finn says

"Keep it that way, you know the rules no dipping your pen in the company ink."Puck says Finn rolls his eyes

"We're Friends Dude."Finn says sternly.

"Like I said keep it that way."Puck says Finn turns his head and sees Rachel turn and smiles at him.

After Rehearsal Finn and Rachel go to her house and she turns on the light in the garage Finn props up the hood and inspects the car

"I don't see anything too wrong in here just needs an oil change should take me 30 minutes."Finn says

"Would you like some help?"Rachel asked

"Sure can you find me a wrench?"Finn asked Rachel nods and looks into the tool box and pauses there was like 10 different wrenches which one did he need. Finn turns his head and sees Rachel looking into the box confused Finn walks behind her and picks up the medium size wrench.

"This one."Finn says Rachel laughs and blushes

"Sorry I've never used tools before so this is all new to me."Rachel says

"So why are you helping me now?"Finn asked

"Because I want to spend time with you.."Rachel says Finn smiles and faces the car again

"So are you single?"Rachel asked

"Yes I am, are you?"Finn asked

"Yes I am."Rachel says Finn reaches out his hand and Rachel smiles and takes it

"Hold this wire right here, and then we have to tighten the bolt next to it."Finn says

"Okay Tighten the bolt."Rachel says nodding her head

"Righty Tighty."Finn says Rachel laughs "What did you say?"Rachel says

"What?"Finn says

"You said righty tighty how cute!"Rachel says Finn raises his eyebrow

"Don't be ridiculous."Finn says

"I heard you Finn."Rachel says and takes some oil from the car and taps it onto his nose Finn chuckles and dips his fingers into the car and spreads it on her cheek Rachel laughs and they begin in an oil finger painting war they both laugh and Finn holds her wrists and she smiles up at him they both lean forward and kiss.

"Wait..uhm..I'm sorry."Finn says as he pulls away. Rachel holds him still and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm not."She whispers and pulls his head down for another kiss. Kurt opens the door to the garage and sees Finn and Rachel in a heavy make out session he takes out his cellphone and records them then sends it to Tina and Puck he quietly shuts the door and drops his jaw.

"Oh my gosh."Kurt says and leaves.

Finn pulls away again and Rachel hums and leans her forehead against his. "That was uhm..."Finn says

"It felt great."Rachel whispers Finn cups her cheek and smiles

"It felt incredible.."Finn says Rachel goes up on her toes and kisses him one more time. Finn's phone goes off and they groan he pulls out his phone and it's his Step Dad.

"My Step Dad needs me at the shop, I'll see you tomorrow?"Finn asked

"I'd like that."Rachel says

"How about we go out for Breakfast."Finn says Rachel nods

"Sounds amazing."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses the top of her head then leaves. Rachel sighs and smiles jumping up and down in excitement.

Finn drives home and his cellphone is ringing loudly "What is it Puck."Finn asked

"You kissed Berry!"Puck says

"What the hell is just happened how did you know that."Finn asked

"Kurt sent a video you said you were just friends."Puck yells

"Look I don't know okay I didn't plan for that to happen but it just did."Finn says

"So now what?"Puck says

"Im taking her to breakfast tomorrow I don't know what'll happen and I won't over think it so stay out of my business."Finn says

"You and Berry are part of the band. The Band I put together and that pays me... So IT'S MY BUSINESS!"Puck yells

"Buzz off."Finn says and hangs up.

"Damn it.."Puck says worried.

"How could you kiss him!"Tina yells Rachel rolls her eyes and she sits on her bed.

"It was a spontaneous thing okay we didn't plan it..I leaned in he leaned in and we kissed is it that big of a deal."Rachel asked

"He's our Drummer. We can't lose another drummer Rachel."Tina says

"We wont lose him I gotta go Tina I'm writing the song Kurt is nagging me about."Rachel says

"Rachel just be careful okay I know you and when you like a guy you fall hard just take it slow okay."Tina says

"I know what I'm doing okay."Rachel says and hangs up she goes back to writing and she smiles thinking of Finn.

The next morning Rachel wakes up and gets ready for her day once ready she picks up her phone and dials Finn's number.

"Morning Princess."Finn says

"Hi just wanted to know what time you were going to come by."Rachel says

"Actually I was just about to ring your doorbell."Finn says Rachel laughs and quickly runs down the stairs she opens the door and sees Finn smiling at her holding a tulip she smiles and takes it from him smelling it.

"Shall we?"Finn asked extending his arm they get to Finn's truck as usual Finn opens the door for her and as they are driving Rachel reaches over and holds Finn's hand he smiles at her and winks.

Finn drives them to the Park and he has laid out a picnic for them Rachel smiles and she kisses his cheek Finn helps her sit down and he sits next to her.

"You didn't have to do this."Rachel says

"Sure I did, we woke up fairly early and I thought it would be nice to cook you breakfast instead of you know going to Ihop."Finn says Rachel laughs and watches as Finn sets up the food he hands her a glass of orange juice she smiles and he lifts her hand to kiss the back of it. Before they can proceed to the rest of their date Rachel's phone goes off she groans

"It's Kurt he keeps nagging me about the song."Rachel says Finn chuckles

"I did finish it though."Rachel says Finn smiles "That's great I can't wait to hear it."Finn says

"I actually have it here with me I wanted to know what you think.."Rachel says taking the piece of paper out of her purse she smiles and Finn reads over it then smiles up at her.

"I wrote it last night after we kissed."Rachel says Finn leans forward and softly kisses her. Rachel opens her eyes and giggles as she brings her hand up and caresses his cheek.

"I gotta be honest when I first joined the band I told Puck I wouldn't be interested in dating anyone who was well in the band.."Finn says Rachel nods and then looks down

"But after kissing you last night I just...I can't see myself following through with that statement."Finn says Rachel smiles

"I like you Finn and I know I have a reputation of being snobby, self centered and a big diva but..."Rachel says

"You can be a little extreme but that's just because you're passionate about singing and you want the band to do well..."Finn says

"I'm also passionate about the things I want..."Rachel says

"And what do you want?"Finn asked

"You...I just hope the feeling is mutual."Rachel says Finn smiles and rubs the back of her neck with his hand and he nods

"Feeling is very much mutual. I want you to Rach."Finn says

"Good."Rachel says and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again they both laugh as they fall back on the picnic blanket.

That weekend Born Stars were getting ready for the Gig at the Carnival The guys are setting up the equipment and Rachel takes a deep breath she turns her head and sees girls staring at Finn this was his debut as their drummer she rolls her eyes and walks over to Finn and taps him on the back Finn turns around and Rachel kisses his lips.

"Hi."Rachel says Finn rubs his thumb against her cheek.

"Hey."Finn says

"Guys we have rules no making out at gigs."Kurt says sternly

"She kissed me."Finn says innocently

"Can't help it you're very attractive."Rachel says

"Gross.."Puck says as he shakes his head getting off the stage.

"Ok we have Rachel's song next and then we have Tina's song after"Kurt says

"Your song is great they'll love it."Finn says Rachel smiles and he kisses her cheek and takes his place at the drums

"ONE TWO THREE!"Finn counts

"Rachel"

Tonight in this light you look like an angel

We will never be strangers again Love plays hide and seek

"Puck and Tina"

Your love makes me weak But I don't want this feeling to end

"Rachel turns around and smiles at Finn he smiles andwinks at her"

The way we are together Is so much better than we are apart

You have my heart forever cause That's just the way we are

Even if the future finds us far away

"Rachel takes the microphone off the stand and walks over to Finn she smiles and wraps her arms around him as he is playing"

The feelings that we share will always stay the same Oh yeah

You have my heart forever cause

That's just the way That's just the way

That's just the way We are

As the song ends the crowd claps Finn looks up and Rachel and she kisses his cheek

"Ladies and Gentlemen we would love to introduce to you our new Drummer Finn Hudson!"Rachel says The crowd cheers very loudly and Finn does a small drum solo and waves at the crowd.

After 4 other songs and Puck trying to get a few drunk girls on the stage they called it a night and went to enjoy the carnival.

Finn and Rachel are walking around and they see a big pink unicorn Rachel squeals and Finn laughs they go to the booth and all they have to do is break 3 glass bottles in a row. Rachel misses each bottle Finn hands over another $5 and stretches. In a flash Finn breaks all 3 glass bottles and wins the unicorn Rachel jumps and pulls Finn down for a kiss he laughs and hands her the Unicorn.

"I'm going to name her Babs. In honor of Barbara Streisand."Rachel smiles widely Finn nods

"Unique choice, come on lets go on the Ferris Wheel."Finn says kissing her hand

"Im worried what if they break up."Tina says to Puck as he stuffs cotton candy in his mouth.

"Then they break up look I talked to Finn he says he's never felt this happy before and I believe him I mean he's more of a sap than usual. Just gotta let them do what makes them happy."Puck says

"Im not worried their musical chemistry is getting us more gigs, more gigs more money, more money means more designer sweaters for me."Kurt smiles as he counts the money they were paid.

"Thats great Kurt now hurry up and split up the money I see a chick who wants a corn dog..."Puck says

"Pig."Tina says rolling her eyes Puck wiggles his eyebrows and smiles

"I forget how beautiful Lima Can be you know from a far."Rachel says Finn laughs as he wraps his arm around Rachel and he kisses her neck.

"So why did you join the band? I mean I know you're wickedly talented but you joining a Band with Puck just doesn't really make sense."Finn says

"Trust me it wasn't my first choice either but I got tired of getting rejected, I auditioned for Community plays here and no one would accept me and then Kurt told me he and Puckerman had an idea to put a band together and they appreciated my talents so I said I was in. It pays decently when Kurt can find us gigs."Rachel says

"What did you want to do before this?"Finn asked

"Be on Broadway...I've always dreamed of singing on a stage in London...One day It'll happen at least I hope."Rachel says Finn smiles and nuzzles her nose.

"I think it will happen One day."Finn says

"On that day I want you front row."Rachel says Finn nods "I'll be there front row, holding flowers."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses him.

As they step off the Ferris Wheel Rachel looks up and takes a deep breath. "Would it be crazy to ask you to meet my dads?"Rachel asked

"Dads as in two?"Finn says Rachel nods

"Thats not an issue is it?"Rachel asked

"No I'd love to meet them actually."Finn says

"Good..."Rachel says

"I know this is soon and we've only really been dating for about a week and a half but uhm...Im not the type of guy who just dates for fun...I mean this is Fun...what Im trying to say is...I want something serious and with you I think this could be something really amazing...so what Im trying to say is..Rach would you like to be my girlfriend?"Finn asked

"YES! Very Much so"Rachel says and kisses him

At the tire shop Finn is fixing the cars and helping his co workers with an order.

"Hudson we got someone who wants to talk to you she's in the office. Might I say she's a pretty thang."Nico says on the intercom. Finn laughs

"Must be Rachel...alright I'll be right in."Finn says he wipes his hands and walks into the office he raises his eyebrow when he notices the woman wasn't as short as Rachel.

"Can I help you?"Finn asked The Woman turns around and smiles

"Hello Finn."She says

"Valerie..."Finn says surprised

"I've missed you."She says

~At Puck's garage~ "We need a new song...we can't just perform ballads this is a high end college party they're gonna want music they can chug beer to."Puck says

"Finn's into that Rock music kind of thing we can have him take lead vocals for one song."Kurt says

"Sounds good to me. I can switch to keyboard during then."Rachel smiles

"Tina will take the guitar and I'll take Finn's drum"Puck smiles

"Where is Finn anyways?"Kurt asked

"He's working at the shop I'm gonna go visit him to say Hello see you guys tomorrow"Rachel says

"You know I like Rachel better when shes in love."Kurt says

"Shes not in love, they just became official."Puck says

"So what don't you see the way they look at each other Rachel is head over heels in love and I think Finn is too."Tina says

"I think it's too soon."Puck says

"It is but love is love you know time doesn't mean anything."Kurt says

"So what do you want Valerie."Finn asked

"I wanted to tell you that I still love you and I'm sorry."Valerie says Finn nods

"You're about a year too late on that but thanks."Finn says

"Finn You wanted to marry me and I freaked out.."Valerie says

"You said Yes remember..but then you just broke off the engagement and left."Finn says

"I wasn't ready to think about having a future with you or starting a family...we're in our early 20's we still have so much to do..but now I know...Now I want all of those things you wanted."Valerie says

"Excuse me. You can't just say things like that You don't have a right to any more."Finn says

"I can't say that I want to spend my life with you?"Valerie says

"NO You can't you broke my heart into a million pieces 2 years ago and it took everything I had in me to get over you and now Im over you."Finn says

"You're over me...Finn Im sorry I hurt you but please.."Valerie says

"I have a girlfriend Valerie I've moved on."Finn says

"And who is this girl."Valerie says placing her hands on her hips. On Que Rachel walks inside and smiles Finn turns his head and sees her he walks over to her and Rachel kisses his lips

"Good Afternoon"Rachel says Finn smiles

"Hi Baby."Finn says Rachel notices he's tense and smiles "Whats wrong?"She asked

"Nothing...are you hungry? I packed lunch in the back come share it with me."Finn says as he holds her hand.

"Finn we aren't finished here."Valerie says

"I'm done with you. Have a nice Life."Finn says as he leads Rachel out of the office.

Finn hands Rachel a salad and she opens up his sandwich for him "Who was that?"Rachel asked

"My Ex."Finn says not looking her in the eyes.

"Oh.."Rachel says Finn looks up and cups her cheek.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about okay. You're my Girl."Finn says Rachel smiles and nods He kisses her lips and he entwines their fingers together.

"She seemed like she had something important to talk to you about...maybe I interrupted your conversation."Rachel says

"You didn't interrupt anything okay Baby. Valerie broke my heart and I moved on. I moved on to a better person and I have never been happier."Finn says smiling at her

"I believe you."Rachel says

"Good...no more talking about her let's eat tell me about your day."Finn smiles Rachel smiles and they begin talking as they eat.

After Finn's shift he takes Rachel back to her house and tells her he'll come by to have dinner with her fathers as he drives home he gets ready to take a shower and he finds Puck in his apartment.

"What do you want and dude I gave you that key for emergencies."Finn says

"Eating pizza and watching ESPN is an emergency there's plenty for the both of us"Puck says

"I'll pass I'm having dinner with Rachel and her Fathers."Finn says rubbing his neck

"Big step. Don't you think this is going too fast?"Puck asked

"I dont know. I like her a lot...and she's wonderful..."Finn says smiling

"I went by the court today, I heard Val is back in town."Puck says Finn nods

"She came to visit me."Finn says

"Shit dude how was that."Puck asked

"She said she regrets breaking off the engagement. Says she still has feelings for me."Finn says

"What'd you say?"Puck asked

"That I moved on...I like Rachel I want to see where this thing with us goes."Finn says

"You sound like you're in love Buddy by the way you're singing a song for that college party."Puck says

"Damn it...alright I think I got one we'll play she's not you."Finn says

"Love that song! best one you've ever written!"Puck smiles

"Im gonna shower there's beer in the fridge."Finn says

"LOVE YOU BROTHER!"Puck yells

Finn drives over to the Berry Residence and he rings the door bell Rachel opens the door and Finn smiles she's wearing a sky blue dress and her hair was braided to the side.

"Wow you're beautiful."Finn says Rachel walks up to him and kisses his lips Finn lifts her chin and pulls her into a longer kiss.

"Hmm..my Dads are right inside we can't make out on the porch."Rachel giggles Finn laughs and they hold hands as they walk inside.

"Daddy Papa this is my boyfriend Finn Hudson."Rachel smiles

"Nice to meet you both."Finn says walking up to the two men and shaking their hands.

"Lovely to meet you son."Leroy says

"Welcome to our home dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes please go ahead and wait in the dining room Rachella make Finn a drink if he wants one."Hiram says

"Water is Fine Sir I'm drove here so."Finn says as he and Rachel sit down she pours him a glass of water and they sit down holding hands.

"I think Papa likes you."Rachel says

"Why do you say that?"Finn asked

"He usually makes guys wait in the living room."Rachel says Finn laughs and she kisses his lips.

"Finn you work at Burt's Tire and Lube right?"Hiram asked

"Yes I do Sir."Finn says

"He's also our bands Drummer."Rachel smiles kissing Finn's shoulder he smiles at her and Hiram smiles

"You know Finn I have never seen my daughter this happy before, the reason must be you."Hiram says

"I doubt that for some reason, Rachel is special and I just want to make sure she knows that."Finn says Rachel blushes and Hiram smiles over at Leroy

"I like this one."Hiram says

"I like him too."Leroy says nodding in agreement.

"Im glad."Rachel says looking at Finn with nothing but love and admiration in her eyes. Finn kisses her cheek and listen to her Fathers as they talk about Rachel growing up.

After Dinner Finn and Rachel go up to her room to watch a movie he laughs as she pushes him her room was so pink he saw Babs the unicorn on the bed and pushed him on the bed and laid on top of him. Finn runs his fingers through her hair and she kisses his nose.

"I have to tell you something, when Valerie came in to see me today she told me she still had feelings for me."Finn says Rachel sits up and looks down getting a worried look on her face.

"I told her I moved on...Rach Im happy with you."Finn says

"I dont know the extent of your relationship with her Finn, was it serious?"She asked Finn nods

"She was my girlfriend since junior year in high school, after we graduated I asked her to marry me...last year on my 22nd birthday she decides to call off the wedding off she said she wasn't ready."Finn says

"Im so sorry."Rachel says

"Those wounds are healed now look I don't want you to worry about anything..Valerie isn't a threat to you or to us. Okay?"Finn says Rachel nods

"Okay."Rachel says

"I wouldn't ever jeopardize what we have. Rach I...Care about you so much."Finn says

"I care about you a lot and it scares me because...I never really cared about some else the way I way about you...if that makes sense."Rachel laughs

"Makes perfect sense to me."Finn smiles Rachel pulls him down for a kiss.

"I am crazy about you Rachel Berry."Finn whispers. Rachel bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes laying her head on his chest.

Tina and Puck are getting ready to set up the sound system and Finn is looking out at the crowd forming Rachel walks behind him and kisses his cheek.

"You seem tense."Rachel says Finn nods

"I havent sang in front of an audience before..."Finn says

"Don't worry you're gonna be amazing."Rachel smiles Finn takes a deep breath and closes his eyes "What are you doing?"Rachel laughs

"Trying to imagine them all in their underwear."Finn says Rachel laughs and wraps her arms around his neck

"How about you just imagine me in my underwear?"Rachel asked Finn's eyes shoot open and he smiles Rachel kisses his lips

"I was thinking about this gig we could go back to your place and have dinner...then maybe decide on dessert?"Rachel smiles Finn chuckles

"I'd love that."Finn says

"Alright Let's go!"Puck yells taking Finn's drum sticks he turns his head and sees Valerie taking an empty seat Puck's eyes bug out of his head

"Finn...Finn...Val is here."Puck says

"I know Puck I saw her Thursday afternoon."Finn says

"No she's HERE front row."Puck says

"What the hell.."Finn says confused Rachel goes to the keyboard and sees Valerie sitting directly in Finn's vision Finn turns his head and looks at her she gives him a concerned look and he shrugs not even sure himself why she's there.

"Ok ONE TWO THREE HIT IT!"Puck smiles

(Finn)

She´s got everything  
>And in all the right places, you know<br>She looks almost perfect  
>They love her wherever she goes<p>

(Finn looks over at Rachel she smiles at him and he walks towards her and taps her nose she laughs, Finn looks around at the crowd and sees Valerie smiling up at him)

They say I´m so lucky  
>But that´s not true<br>´Cause now I now  
>what it feels like to loose<p>

I have had the real thing  
>And girl this is only an act<br>And I can´t deny the fact that baby,

She´s not you  
>Big brown eyes<br>Long blonde hair  
>Just reminds me you´re not there<br>No, she´s not you  
>I hear her voice<br>call my name  
>I know she´ll never be the same as you<p>

They say I´m so lucky  
>But that´s not true<br>´Cause now I now  
>what it feels like to loose<p>

I have had the real thing  
>And girl this is only an act<br>And I can´t deny the fact that baby,

She´s not you  
>Big brown eyes<br>Long blonde hair  
>Just reminds me you´re not there<br>No, she´s not you  
>I hear her voice<br>call my name  
>I know she´ll never be the same as you<p>

She´s  
>not<br>you

The Band finishes up the song and takes a break Finn kisses Rachel and goes to get Rachel a drink.

"You know he wrote that song for me."Valerie says Rachel turns her head and listens

"It couldn't be a some random stroke of luck that he decides to sing that song while I'm here."Valerie says

"We've been practicing this song for a few days now and you popped out of no where."Rachel says

"He still loves me, I mean you only get one true love."Valerie says

"Yet you broke his heart. Finn is Mine now and I don't plan on letting him go."Rachel says

"We'll see about that. Short Stuff."Valerie says as she twists a diamond ring on her finger and walks away.

"One Diet soda."Finn says opening it for Rachel she takes the drink and looks down at it

"What's wrong?"Finn asked

"I spoke to your lovely Ex Girlfriend..she still has the engagement ring you gave her."Rachel says

"Yeah that's right, she never gave it back to me."Finn says

"Do you still love her?"Rachel asked

'of course not...Rach we talked about this."Finn says holding her.

"Yeah but the song you sang, you wrote for her and she's here tonight..."Rachel says

"Rach its not like this was planned...yeah I wrote her that song but I didn't know she would be here...and this is the only song I know how to sing in public Im sorry if you feel weird about it."Finn says

"I guess I understand.."Rachel says Finn cups her cheek.

"I told you I want to only be with you."Finn says

"You've known her longer...you have more memories with her."Rachel says

"And now that's over...Rachel I swear I've never been happier than I am right now..you said you believed me."Finn says

"I do I just I've been cheated on before okay I just don't want to go through that again."Rachel says

"I would never put you through that Rachel..."Finn says in a whisper Rachel nods and he pulls her by the waist into a kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and Valerie is on the side watching the two interact. She takes a deep breath and looks away.

"Whatever you're up to Enough."Tina says Valerie turns around and smiles.

"You're part of this band too."Valerie says

"Rachel is my best friend and I've grown fond of Finn too since he joined, now Im going to tell you this ONCE leave them alone."Tina says

"I would I really would but, I can't do that you see I know Finn and I are meant to be together.."Valerie says

"What makes you think he'll go back to you."Tina says

"Lets just say he has yet to meet someone."Valerie says and leaves

"What the hell does that mean."Tina says

Finn and Rachel head back to his apartment Rachel holds him by the waist and kisses him he smiles as he turns on the light.

"Hmm...As Much as I would love to do this...I uhm...Are you sure?"Finn asked

"Finn I want us to do this...Finn I ...I love you."Rachel says Finn smiles and shakes his head

"I wanted to say it first.."Finn says Rachel laughs

"You know the saying second the best."Rachel says Finn taker her hand and walks her to his bedroom he sits her on the bed and he kneels down in front of her as he takes off her shoes she smiles and Finn looks up at her.

"I love you Rachel.."Finn whispers Rachel pulls him up by the collar and they fall back on the bed. Rachel sits up and Finn unbuttons her shirt she kisses him and strips him of his shirt she runs her hands up and down his chest and feels Finn's heart beating so fast she looks up at him and he takes her both her wrist and kisses them.

"Make love to me."Rachel says Finn kisses her and reaches over and shuts off the light.

Puck is running around the neighborhood and he stops to answer a phone call "Kurt yes I know we have rehearsal but since Finn and Berry aren't even answering their phones I figured we just blow off rehearsal and chill out I mean we did just get paid big last night.."Puck says he turns to stretch and he sees Valerie holding a little boy in her arms. He raises his eyebrows and walks towards them

"I'll call you back okay Hummel."Puck says and stops in front of Valerie.

"What you took up a baby sitting gig?"Puck smiles he looks down at the little boy and sees a very family nose and amber brown eyes.

"Puck this is my Son..."Valerie says Puck shakes his head and laughs

"How old is this kid Val?"Puck asked

"He is 2 years old."Valerie says

"That means..."Puck says

"Noah Puckerman meet Owen Dawson Hudson."Valerie says

"This is Finn's kid."Puck says

"I found out I was pregnant after i broke off the engagement. I ended up having him and raised him for a year with my grand parents...Finn deserves to know."Valerie says

"I actually agree with you...Finn should know he has a kid..come on I'll take you to him."Puck says as he looks down at the baby

Finn wakes up and rubs his eyes he looks down and sees Rachel wrapped around him he smiles and kisses her forehead, then moves down to kiss her neck.

"Morning."Rachel says Finn looks up at her "Last night was incredible."Rachel says running her fingers through Finn's hair

"I love you."Finn says Rachel leans up and kisses his lips

"Hmm Kurt has been blowing up our cellphones all morning. I know his ringtone it's defying gravity."Rachel says Finn laughs and holds her body close to his.

"How about we stay in bed all day and...ignore Kurt's phone calls."Finn smiles

"I loove that idea."Rachel says Finn nods

"I'm gonna go cook us some breakfast and you stay here and be pretty."Finn says Rachel laughs and kisses his lips as he gets up and puts his boxers on and goes into the kitchen to start cooking.

Finn hears the door rattle and open he turns around and sees Puck walking into the door.

"Woah man, put some clothes on."Puck says

"It's my apartment and what the hell do you want, I've got Rachel in the back."Finn says

"Uhm...Finn you gotta know something."Puck says

"What?"Finn asked then Valerie walks inside and she's holding a baby in her arms. Finn looks over at Puck then back at Valerie.

"Finn...I.."Rachel says and stops when she sees Puck Valerie and a little boy

"What's going on."Finn says

"Finn...this is Owen...your son."Valerie says

"What did you just say.."Rachel says

"How about you two get dressed and we talk about this in the living room.."Puck says

"Finn did you know?"Rachel asked as he hands her one of his t shirts

"No I didn't know anything she just left when she called off the engagement all she said was that she wasn't ready."Finn says

"No matter what I'm here for you okay."Rachel says Finn nods and Rachel kisses his lips as they walk out to the living room. Finn sits down and the baby smiles and walks over to him holding his hands up Finn lifts him up and smiles at the child.

"Explain."Finn says

"After I broke things off with you I found out I was pregnant..and I know you don't think he's yours but the last time I got my period was after we were together.."Valerie says Finn shakes his head

"How old is he?"Finn asked

"Almost 3..."Valerie says

"He has your eyes.."Rachel says Finn sighs and looks at the baby

"How could you not tell me...how could you wait almost 3 years to tell me I have a son!"Finn says

"I was scared okay...I didn't know what to do and my grandparents helped me raise him..Owen needs his father.."Valerie says Finn looks down at the baby who is now asleep in his arms he closes his eyes and kisses his forehead. As the hours go by Finn is playing with Owen and Rachel and Puck are watching them she smiles and Puck looks over at Rachel and nudges her.

"So what are you gonna do?"Puck asked

"About."Rachel asked

'Are you gonna ends things with Finn or not?"Puck asked

"Why would I break things off with Finn? We're great together."Rachel asked Puck pulls her to the side

"Rachel you have to end things with Finn...I mean when Val came back into down by herself it was one thing but...they have a kid together."Puck says

"So.."Rachel says

"Rachel...they have a child together..and this baby needs both parents..come on you have to see how important that it...I know you love Finn but..this baby deserves both parents."Puck says Rachel turns around and sees Finn and the baby laughing.

As Valerie and Owen leave Finn closes the door and turns to Rachel who is cleaning up he wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck.

"You were great with Owen."Rachel says

"Yeah He's a great kid."Finn says

"How do you feel?"Rachel asked

"Weird, I mean Im a dad I never even had one so Im terrified."Finn says

"You shouldn't be you're gonna be an amazing father...Owen is lucky."Rachel says

"Im lucky to have you."Finn smiles Rachel kisses his cheek.

"I love you."Rachel says Finn lifts her up and sets her on the counter and kisses her lips.

Later that night Rachel and Tina are having a sleep over and Tina notices Rachel is upset.

"Whats going on?"Tina asked

"Do you think I should end things with Finn.."She asked

"Why I thought things were going great?"Tina asked

"After seeing him and Valerie and their baby together it just seems like Im in the way of their little family, I just don't know what to do. What would you do?" Rachel says

"You may not want to hear what I would do."Tina says

"Tell me."Rachel says

"I would end it."Tina says

"What but I...I love him."Rachel says

"Yes I know but...Finn and Valerie have a kid together...you know they're like a family and I wouldn't want to stand in the way of that. I know you don't want to either."Tina says Rachel nods and thinks about what she's going to do.

The next few Days Finn has been trying to contact Rachel but she refused to see him or answer his calls.

During Band Practice Finn brings Owen and places him on Kurt's lap

"Whats the Muchkin doing here?"Puck asked

"Valerie has an interview so I decided to watch him for the whole day."Finn says

"Hey little guy You are so handsome."Tina says Kurt makes a funny face at Owen and he laughs

"Have you guys talked to Rach the last few days I feel like shes avoiding me."Finn says

"She's coming by in 3 ...2...1."Kurt says and Rachel walks into the garage and she looks up at Finn

"Hey..."She says

"That's all you have to say? Hey? Where have you been for 4 days I tried calling you seeing you...but you're always busy."Finn asked

"I just needed space."Rachel says and walks to the microphone.

"Lets do it.."Puck says plugging in his guitar

"Wait no...Space? From what from me? Im sorry Ive been busy but I've been spending time with Owen and I wanted you two to get along as well..."Finn says

"Finn I can't do this right now okay."Rachel says

"Do what"Finn says

"US...look I think we should break up...it's just not working out for me..okay I'm sorry."Rachel says and leaves

"Rach!"Finn calls out he takes a deep breath and watches her walk out. Tina gets up and follows Rachel

"Rachel.."Tina says

"You guys are right..itd be wrong to keep their family apart...this is the right thing."Rachel says

"How do you really feel."Tina asked

"If breaking up with Finn was suppose to be the right thing...why does it feel so wrong?"Rachel asked as she breaks down in tears. Tina pulls her into a hug and tries to calm her best friend down.

Finn is holding Owen in his arms and Puck places his hand on his back "You okay bro?"Puck asked

"No."Finn says

"Look Berry is just doing the right thing I mean you and Val deserve to make it work for Owen."Puck says

"Thats just the problem...I don't see myself raising Owen with Valerie...I saw myself raising Owen with Rachel."Finn says

"She's trying to do the right thing man..."Puck says

Later on that night Finn drops off Owen at Valerie's place she smiles as she opens the door Finn places Owen in the crib and kisses his forehead.

"You had a rough day."Valerie says

"Rachel broke up with me."Finn says not looking at her

"I'm...Im so sorry...I'm here for you just so you know..Whatever you need let me know."She says and walks over to him and place a hand on his shoulder

"Lets make one thing clear. Im only here to take care of Owen and help raise him...You and I are never ever going to happen again. Im in love with One Woman and her name is Rachel Berry...I'll stop by tomorrow to pick up Owen."Finn says

At Puckerman's garage Puck is playing chords on his guitar then Rachel walks in

"Hey how you doing."Puck asked

"Miserable."Rachel says as she sets up her microphone.

"I think you did the right thing."Puck says

"Do you.."Rachel says

"Yeah I mean he's depressed now but he'll see that it's the best decision for him and Valerie to get together again and take care of Owen..I know you're hurting but this is whats best."Puck says

"I guess I should consider moving on too then...I mean I was the one who ended it."Rachel says

"I think you're an idiot."Kurt says as he walks in reading a piece of paper

"Excuse me Kurt you barely know what's going on."Rachel says

"You're right but here is what I do know. I KNOW that Finn is insanely in love with you, and You fell in love with him the instant he walked into the Lima Bean to Audition for the group. I also know that as guarded and as against Finn was at the thought of being with you he ended up falling for you anyways because you two just click for some reason...and I also know that FINN wants to raise Owen yes but not with Valerie with YOU. And Guess what Puckerman here Knows that too."Kurt says Rachel turns her head and sees Puck closing his eyes and hiding his face.

"Look I just dont think that this kid should be apart of a broken family...one parent here another parent there...Finn and Val should be together to raise this kid."Puck says

"Rachel you let someone else's opinion cloud your judgement and that led you to ruin the best relationship you have ever been in...You know Finn loves you."Kurt says

"Puck's right Kurt, this child deserves to have both parents and I won't be the reason he doesn't get that."Rachel says

"Alright guys lets do this."Tina says as she and Finn walk in together Rachel looks up at him and he goes straight behind his drum set.

"Lets Do it!"Puck says and starts playing Rachel clears her throat and begins her song

"What have I done?

I wish I could run,  
>Away from this ship going under<br>Just trying to help  
>Hurt everyone else<br>Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

(Rachel turns and looks at Finn who turns his eyes to her he takes a deep breath and quickly turns away)

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Cause my best intentions  
>Keep making a mess of things,<br>I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
>Cause I can't go back and undo this<br>I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
>But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this<p>

"Im Sorry I can't...uhm can we just sing another song."Rachel says

"Yeah I wrote a song a couple weeks ago but I think Finn should take the lead on it..."Kurt says

"You wrote a song?"Puck laughs

"Yes I did just because I prefer to manage you guys doesn't mean Im not creative...Finn front and center."Kurt says handing him the piece of paper Finn looks over it and then his cellphone rings he quickly answers it

"Hey Valerie...Uhm Yeah Sure I'll be right there."Finn says

"Whats going on?"Puck asked

"Val has something to say must be important, I gotta go I'll go over this and we can sing it tomorrow at the gig okay."Finn says Kurt nods

"See you guys."Finn says grabbing his jacket and leaving.

"Does he have to sing this."Rachel asked as she reads the music

"It's for my Step Mom and Dad this song is mainly about their love You're doing this song.."Kurt says

At the Hummel's anniversary party The band is setting up and Puck walks over to Finn who is in deep thought

"Whats going on man...look around here theres booze and chicks"Puck says Finn clears his throat

"Guys band meeting after this song okay."Finn says

"Sure. I'll tell Kurt and Rachel"Tina says

Kurt walks to the mic and smiles "Ladies and Gentlemen I must introduce to you the great band that I manage Born Stars!"Kurt says

"Puck"(Candy and flowers)

"Finn" For my Valentine

"Puck"(Minutes and hours)

"Finn"You stay on my mind

"Puck"(Romance and love songs)

"Finn"I'm down on my knees

"Puck" (Promise me you'll belong)

"Finn He looks over at Rachel on the Keyboard and she watches him intently as he sings" Oh to only me But that's just a start What I'm trying to say I'd give you my heart But it's yours anyway

"All" What would I do without you To me you're the meaning of The meaning of love And I'll always be true Forever with you It just isn't long enough What would I do Without You(I love only you) And nobody else (With feelings so new) Like I've never felt (Come hold my hand) Aw, get all closer to me (Cause you understand)

"Finn"How true love should be But that's just a start What I'm trying to say I'd give you my heart But it's yours anyway

"All" What would I do without you To me you're the meaning of The meaning of love And I'll always be true Forever with you, yeah It just isn't long enough What would I do Without...

"Finn turns his head again to sing directly to Rachel and he holds her gaze" Your kisses and your tender touch I love you I love you I love you so much Baby there's something I want you to know I'm gonna die if you ever go

( Puck's guitar solo) "All" What would I do without you To me you're the meaning of The meaning of love And I'll always be true Forever with you It just isn't long enough What would I do Without YouWhat would I do without you To me you're the meaning of The meaning of love And I'll always be true Forever with you Forever's not long enough What would I do Without You

"Finn" What would I do (yeah)

"We're going to take a brief intermission"Puck says as they all reach for water

"What did you need to tell us Finn?"Tina asked

"Valerie's Uncle is offering me job down in Seattle...he wants me to take over a shop there.."Finn says

"So what? you're gonna be gone for a few weeks."Puck says

"No uhm..I decided to take it...I'm quitting the band."Finn says

"What!"They all say except for Rachel

"Its a little far but I need to do this...there's not much reason for me to stay here."Finn says Rachel looks at him and then looks down

"Im sorry guys I know a good replacement Drummer who will know all the songs you guys play so you won't have to hold auditions."Finn says

"Are you sure about this Finn?"Kurt says

"Like I said there's not much reason for me to stay. Thanks for letting me join the band..."Finn says

"This is insane.."Kurt says

"Finn Needs a reason a stay..."Tina says They all look at Rachel and she closes her eyes

"Wait a second you told me to break up with him so he and Valerie could be together!"Rachel says

"Rachel you've been miserable since the break up...Puck and I were wrong to interfere with your relationship we should have kept our mouths shut."Tina says

"I'll think about talking to him okay..."Rachel says she drives over to Finn's house and knocks the door Finn opens the door and he is surprised

"Rach.."Finn says

"Are you leaving because of me.."Rachel asked

"Im leaving because I need a fresh start...plus Valerie will stay with her Uncle while I work so I can see Owen.."Finn says

"Finn I just want you to know I thought I was doing right by breaking up with you..Owen deserves both parents...you and Valerie deserve to try and make it work."Rachel says

"I appreciate you doing that and making that decision but theres one big problem."Finn says

"What..."Rachel asked

"Im not in love with Valerie I never will be in love with her again...Rachel I am crazy about you and being around you and not being able to hold you is killing me."Finn says

"It's killing me too...I let Puck and Tina talk me into doing something I didn't think was right for me...Finn I love you so much and if you want to go to Seattle okay...We can make this work...but I just you to know I only broke up with you because I was thinking of Owen."Rachel says

"And I love you for that...but just because I'm not with Valerie doesnt mean I won't be a good parent to Owen...I want you and I want to take care of my child...why can't I have both."Finn says cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes when I get very emotional I tend to make rash decisions..I want to be apart of your family..if you still want me that is."Rachel whispers

"I want everything about you Rach...I love you."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his lips holding him tightly. Valerie enters the apartment and sees Rachel and Finn holding each other

"Someone missed his daddy."Valerie says Finn turns around and picks up Owen, Owen looks at Rachel and smiles at her

"Seems like Owen Likes you."Finn says

"Hi Owen."Rachel says

"Rachel is gonna be a big part of our family Buddy...Daddy plans on spending forever with her."Finn says

"I guess I have no choice in this matter huh."Valerie says

"Afraid not...I won't reduce your role as a mother but I love Finn..and I'll do everything I can to make him happy."Rachel says

"I can respect that Rachel...You're not that bad."Valerie says

"Hi Owen I'm your Auntie Rachel.."Rachel smiles as she holds Owen bouncing him up and Down Finn smiles and she looks up at him winking.

"You know who would have thought that Born Stars would be the ticket for me to find my soulmate."Rachel says Finn kisses her hands and smiles

"You're everything I need and I didn't even know I was missing out on so much in my life..I love you Finn."Rachel says Finn chuckles and leans his forehead against hers.

"I'm gonna make you happy for the rest of my life Rachel That's a promise."Finn says

"I like that promise. How about we let forever start right now."Rachel says and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Puck is sitting at his garage pouting Tina laughs "Puck Finn said this next drummer would be good."Tina says

"Im done with this...Im kicking Rachel out of the band she's done nothing but cause us drama we lost 2 drummers because of her!"Puck says

"Rachel is our main talent."Tina says

"I don't care she's out!"Puck says grumpy then Rachel walks in

"Berry! I got a bone to pick with you! You're ou- FINN!"Puck says as Finn walks inside beside her

"Hey guys...I was wondering if I could still be your drummer."Finn says

"Wait you're not leaving."Tina says

"Lets just say Someone gave me a reason to stay."Finn smiles at Rachel

"YES!"Puck says hugging Rachel and Finn.

"And to think you were gonna kick Rachel out of the band"Tina says

"WHAT!"Rachel says upset

"She's lying Tina is lying...lets celebrate Finn staying!"Puck says passing out beers

"To Finn for saving our band!"Puck cheers

"To Rachel for saving me."Finn smiles at Rachel she shakes her head

"To Love for keeping us together."Rachel says and kisses his lips

"You two are so sappy..."Puck says Finn shakes his beer and opens it squirting it at Puck

"Okay okay Im sorry Im sorry!"Puck cries and hides everyone laughs and Rachel wraps her arms around Finn's neck and hugs him tightly.

"To love?"Rachel smiles

"To love."Finn says smiling back at her.


End file.
